


Hey, It's Ok

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico di Angelo, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico is Transgender but he doesn't want to tell Will because he's afraid of what he'll say. After a campfire one night Nico finally builds up the courage to tell Will. After the confession doesn't go as planned Nico locks himself in his cabin for days and continues to have terrible nightmares until one day...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Nervous (Nico POV)

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for an emotional roller coaster

Will and I have been dating for awhile now. It's been 3 years since the war against Gaea which means that we've been dating for 2 years and 9 months (8 days and 14 hours but that's just creepy). 

At first we got A LOT of stares from the other campers, except for most of the Apollo campers because they're dad is bi, but eventually they accepted us as a couple and threw us into the lake (it's been a camp tradition since Percy and Annabeth)

Even though we have been dating for such a long time I still haven't told Will my big secret. I'm afraid he will reject me and think I'm disgusting and I just can't deal with the loss of another person I love. At the same time I can't bear the weight of this secret any longer.

I have decided I will tel him tonight after the camp fire.


	2. Confession (Nico POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story like 2 years ago but I'm still not gonna edit it so bear with me.

The campfire is just about over and I am a nervous wreck. I feel like I can't breathe, but that could just be the smoke from the fire, No scratch that it's the combination of the smoke, me being nervous, and my binder digging into my ribs. I've been wearing it for to long. You're not supposed to wear it for more than 8 hours or do any physical activity whit it but I don't follow rules. I've been wearing it for more than 72 hours, I do all my camp activities whit it on, and I fought 2 monsters in the woods with it.

While I was busy having a nervous breakdown and thinking I didn't realize that everyone finished the last song. Will nudged me to snap me back to reality. He smiled at me, gods I love that smile. *deep breath* here goes.

"Hey Will, can we talk?" 

"Sure," He said but he looked sad and confused. I guess I shouldn't have put it that way. I grabbed his hand and dragged him behind me (I may be skinny but I'm still really strong) until we reached the Artemis cabin. No one will hear us there.

"Ok, you have to swear on the river Styx that you won't tell anyone" His eyes lightened up realizing that I wasn't breaking up with him. As if.

"I swear on the river Styx" he promised

"o-ok ummmmm ok, I-I'm I'm t-t-transgender" I managed to say.

He just looked at me stunned. His eyes filled with confusion and was that a little bit of hurt. I couldn't take it. I just ran to my cabin. I could hear him saying "wait" but I didn't care I kept running all the way to my cabin. I approached my cabin at a full sprint not caring to slow down, I turned the doorknob and ran in, all in one sift motion. Not being able to slow down I crashed into the wall and collapsed onto the floor. I stayed there because all I felt was the pain in my left shoulder and rib cage and emotional hurt I heard Will chasing after so I quickly got off the floor and locked the door. I was shaking so bad but I was exhausted so I stripped down to just my boxers and my binder only wincing occasionally and a climbed into my coffin-like bed. 

I was too nervous to fall asleep, my shoulder hurt like hell and my binder wasn't helping with what I assumed where my broken ribs. I was shaking all over and I couldn't find a comfortable spot. 2 hours later exhaustion and lack of sleep overtook me and I slowly closed my eyelids and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Why Will?!? (Nico POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has nightmares

I open my eyes and I'm back in Tartarus. It's so much worse for children of Hades since we see the true version of this endless pit, we see Tartarus, we see his skin, we see his veins, we see his true form. So can all the other children of the underworld, like children of Nyx, Hypnos, and Akhlys. Speak of the devil she emerged from the fog in front of me, she was smiling. Strange. Will walked up beside her. Why was he here? 

I looked at Akhlys and she stepped forward. "There's my perfect little misery example. Back so soon?"

"No, I'm not depressed anymore. I have Will now, I'm finally happy again. He's my sunshine" I turned my attention to Will so she scratched at her cheeks making them bleed again.

"Will you need to get out of here. This is not a place for my sunshine." I warned him. He just smiled maliciously. 

"Don't you understand Nico. I'm no longer your sunshine. You're a faggot, disgusting. I can't believe I didn't find out. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DATED YOU!" I was already tearing up at the first sentence but when he yelled those things at me I broke inside. I was full on crying now. Aklhys stopped scratching and looked at me she smiled. She turned her attention to will. 

"That's enough now William. I want to finish Nico off."

"Nico? Is that even her real name. It's probably something like Nicole." He said with a smirk. 

Real name, her I've heard those words enough. And actually, my birth name is Delilah. I know Bianca and Delilah a perfect sister pair until I messed it all up. 

He stepped back and Akhlys smiled at me, she then cupped my cheeks in her hands, they were sticky with blood. She leaned in close and touched her forehead to mine.

"Come back to me my little misery." She whispered. I could feel her hot breath on my face. 

"Please take me back. Take me away" I pleaded.

"Come with me my misery," she says. Calling me by the nickname she created for me last time I was in Tartarus. Will walked back into the fog as Akhlys leaned forward our lips millimeters apart. I could smell the blood and tears on her cheeks. She smiled right before our lips touched and pulled me into the chasm of darkness that is chaos.


	4. Thank goodness (Will POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will feels bad

"Wait," I say, desperately trying to catch up to him. Dam him and his small body for being so fast. I'm a healer, not a runner, that was proven when I was trying to run away from the Romans. I start to worry because he doesn't even slow down from a full sprint to go into his cabin, he opens the door and runs in without even slowing the tiniest bit. Wow! I forgot how agile and graceful he is, gods I love that boy. Yes I still see him as a boy, Why would that change even if he is transgender, I love him just the same. Snapping out of my random thoughts I realized I had slowed down quite a bit. I watch horrified as Nico slams shoulder first into his osmium coated obsidian walls. I flinch and even cringe a little if it was one of those schoolyard flinch games I would have lost big time. He collapsed onto the floor barely moving. My heart started pounding against my chest, if a camper were to come near me they probably would hear it. I started panicking.

Was he breathing? What if he hit his head? What if he got a concussion? What if he got amnesia and doesn't remember me? What if one of his ribs punctured his lungs? What if he tore his rotator cuff? What if he dislocated his shoulder? What if he fractured it?!?!?!!?

I shook my head trying to get those gods awful terrible thoughts out of my head. I was a healer and I watched him run into that wall that wall. He didn't hit his head. With the amount of force and the density of the wall all he could have done was dislocate or fracture his shoulder, he might have broken his collarbone and/or broken a few ribs. (I know that sounds harsh but they're demigods, they've had much much worse). I decided that I had to act now or Nico might stop me once he regains his strength. I started sprinting to his cabin to get to him before he got back up. Maybe if I could get to him I could tell him I really did care, that it didn't matter if was Transgender. Maybe I could help him with his wounds, but as soon as I neared his cabin he got up off the floor and closed and locked the door. Urgh! he's always so stubborn, I figured there's no point in fighting with him. I should get some sleep and talk with him tomorrow.

Time skippy

I can't sleep. All I can think about is Nico and what was going to happen tomorrow. I don't want to be annoying and ask a bunch of questions about it but I also want to know more about Nico and this situation. I decided to do some research since I really can't sleep to matter how hard I try. I'll have to wait to go to the Athena cabin for books since the Harpies are still out patrolling.

I waited and waited until I heard them leave. I threw off my blanket eager to get to the Athena cabin, in the process, I accidentally hit my sister in the face. she stirred but I don't think she woke up. I opened the window as much as I could. I had one foot out the window when

"Will?" Shit, Kay woke up. "What are you doing? Where are you going?!" She said waking up more and more with each word she spoke. I was caught red-handed in the middle of the act.


	5. Research (Will POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will escapes to the Athena cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written for you a chapter without any more of angst. It was difficult but you deserve it, your welcome.

"Ummmmmm, what do you mean?" Dam it, dam it, dam it. I really am an idiot aren't I, I'm literally crouching halfway in the middle of the night obviously sneaking out. 

"I mean you're halfway out the window in the middle of the night obviously sneaking, and you've acting weird since the campfire." She said, "Also you've been muttering in your bed which is what woke me up not the blanket to the face, which was not appreciated at all." She ranted, throwing her hands in the air afterward. Crap, she knew everything didn't she, gods I'm such a moron. She knows everything and she's gonna give me a speech and tell me to go after him and blah, blah, blah. I was frozen in place literally, it's winter and at Camp Half-Blood and the weather barrier can only do so much. 

I couldn't think of what to say. Maybe she didn't know everything and if I said something wrong I would give it all away, then she'd knew everything for sure and I would be going back on my promise to Nico. What can I say that won't give anything away but also convince her to let me leave. "I promised someone that I wouldn't tell anyone but I have to do more research on it so can we please talk about this later, Kay" I begged. "Please" I prayed to Apollo that Kay would accept my offer and let me go because I'm cold and I want to get as much research as I can do before tomorrow. 

"Fine," she said exasperatingly (lol I don't even know if that's a word but oh well) "but if you're not back by sunrise I'm telling Chiron about this." She threatened me while pointing her finger at my chest. Dang a time limit and tattling, that's just mean. Well, I least I have some time, there's a maximum of 6 hours before dawn so I should be good. I still have to be efficient though. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. This'll help me a lot. You're the best sister ever." I whispered remembering that there are still people in here that we might wake up. I was about to thank again and leave when...

"Well hurry up and get up of here," she said. When I hesitated a moment longer contemplating whether or not I should try to thank her again she got up and proceeded to shove me out the window. 'That brat' I thought as I landed on my butt HARD. I looked back up at the window to glare at her, she simply grinned and gave me a thumbs up before slamming the window shut. With all the noise we made its a miracle the other Apollo kids didn't wake up.

I shivered, it's cold out here and I didn't think to bring a sweater I was still only in my pajamas which consisted of beige shorts with smiley face Suns decorated all over, and a loose teal tank top that had a pocket with a bright green leaf on it. I didn't have any shoes on either and the grass was damp and cold under my feet. Man, I really did not think this out did I? I hurriedly got up and started running to the Athena cabin, partly because I was cold and partly because I was wasting precious time just sitting here.

My thoughts consumed me as I ran, not surprisingly I only thought about Nico. Oh, Death breath why didn't you tell me sooner? Was it because you were afraid or too nervous? Where you afraid of me regretting you? I would never do that. I will always support you no matter what. I wish I didn't just stand there like a mindless goat after he told me. I should have hugged him and told him it was ok. Even if I didn't do that I should have at least said or done something! I probably ruined everything. 

I snapped out of it halfway there when I heard the faint sound of wings. They sounded kind of leathery so it couldn't be a bird, at least not one that would live in New-York. It must just be a monster in the forest or something. I slowed down to jog because I was starting to get tired. The noise just kept getting louder and louder, closer and closer. I slowed down to a walk to try and figure out what kind of monster sounded like that and why it was near the cabins and not in the forest as the rest. My eyes went wide as I realized, it was the harpies chasing me. 

If you listened close enough you could hear them hissing and their whips cracking. I pick up my feet and run as fast as I can towards the Athena cabin. We must have woken them up with the sound of us yelling and the echo of the window slamming shut. The sound of three pairs of wings got closer still. Their whips crack cracking at my back, hitting the ground behind my feet. I was starting to run out of breath. I normally don't need to run, like I said I'm a healer, not a runner. (I realize now that the Apollo and Athena cabins are right beside each other but I'm too lazy to change it so for the stake of the story just pretend their opposite of each other) 

there are about 10 feet until I reach until I reach the cabin. I speed up a little bit and reach the cabin door. I didn't even bother to knock since the harpies are still after me, I just barged right in. Praying that it wasn't locked I swung the door open and ran inside. I tried to catch the door before it hit the wall but I failed. The door made a loud bang as it slammed against the wall and bounced off of it. It swung back towards me slowly, I grab the handle and softly shut the dorm as quickly as I can. 'I least I didn't get caught' I thought as I heaved a sigh of relief. 

I looked around the cabin checking to see if I woke anyone up with the door. A few campers flipped over and muttered things in their sleep but it doesn't look like anybody awoke. Although one bed was empty and the corner of the blanket was folded back, that's strange I thought they had a full cabin. "What are you doing here?" An irritated voice said from behind me. I yelped and jumped a little. I turned around to see an angry Annabeth in her grey owl pajamas with her hands on her hips glaring at me. 

"Will answer me right now. What are you doing here?" she said clearly getting annoyed at me. "I-I actually came to as-ask you for h-help but I can't te-tell you about it" I managed to stutter out, geez this girl is really intimidating. She tilts her head in confusion but eventually lets a sigh and said: "follow me and DON'T tell anyone else about this" she starts walking away towards the bookshelves in the back. "ok" I said as I stumble towards her and stood beside her in front of the bookshelf nearest to the wall. She pulled out a bunch of books and stacked them on the reading chair in the corner. She starts with the book on the top of the pile and then the next and the next until all the books are back on but not in the same order as before. They are stacked weird. I almost jumped out of my skin as the book shelve shakes a little before disappearing into the wall. I just stand there mouth agape. There on the other side of the bookshelf was a staircase leading down into darkness. Annabeth turned on the light at the bottom of the stairs. She grabbed my hand and led me down into the basement.


	6. The library (Will POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sees the secret Athena library

Annabeth and I run down 3 flights of stairs in the dark. I feel her hand leave me and almost immediately after warm lights fill the space around me. My eyes instinctively close at the sudden brightness. When I finally open them Annabeth is already down the rest of the stairs, she opens her arms

"welcome to the Athena cabin library," she says. I gasp as I look up at the beautiful scene in front of me.

"whoa," I whisper, Annabeth smirks. 

"Over there," she points to the top left "is history" I nod.

"Down there," she points to the right of the fourth floor "Is architecture," I can imagine she spends most of her time there.

"And there," Annabeth points to the left of the fourth floor "Is literary classics," I nod again even though I have no idea what that is.

"Third floor is fiction" She motions at the third floor vaguely. I nod, this is taking t long. What if they don't have what I need? My mind rudely butts in. 'It's fine' I think 'this is the Athena cabin, they'll have everything'.

"The left on the second floor is sports," she motions that way. "and the right," she points to the right of the second floor "is mythology" One more floor to go. 

"The entire first floor is current events," she points all the way down. I'm assuming I'll need to go to current events. "But," she continues "the right corner where the couch is, we have books concerning LGBTQ+" 

Score.

"And finally," she sighs. "We have computers Leo modified so monsters can't detect them. I'll be sitting in the architecture section since you so rudely woke me up." I wince "Other Athena campers might come down here, just ignore them, they'll do the same to you." She finishes

"Perfect," I beam "Thanks a bunch Annabeth," 

"Don't mention it." She walks off to the fourth floor but, before she goes down the stairs she calls out "The books about Trans peoples are in the top shelf of the left bookcase," My eyes widen, how could she know. She seems to understand my surprise because she says,

"Nico was mumbling about telling you at the campfire," okay that makes sense. I race down the stairs in a hurry, there isn't much time until sunrise. 

~Time skiparoo because I'm lazy AF and my class is about to end~

Hours of research later the loud sound of the breakfast bell rings through the library. How is it that clear? 

SHIT! Kay said she'd tell Chiron at sunrise. I shove the book I'm reading back into the shelf and run up the stairs

"Thanks, Annabeth, see you later" I yell halfway up the fourth-floor stairs.

"All those books better be exactly where they were before Solace!" she yells back. Oops. I run past the fifth floor onto the stone stairs leading up to the cabin


End file.
